


Summer Heat

by ceasefire



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Established Relationship, Festivals, Fireworks, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasefire/pseuds/ceasefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz and Aoba attend a summer festival in Japan. Noiz manages to convince Aoba to leave the main crowd for a while for some time alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at writing what I'm supposed to be writing.
> 
> This is pure porn based off Noiz's summer side story from Re:Connect official works. It's set after Re:Connect, so watch out for spoilers. 
> 
> The translation for this SS is still ongoing at this time. [Here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1GWQsqRETznFgSCRE7GRr1QoHGCVu_C8co0F7K9yDA-c/edit)'s the work in progress. Basically, all you need to know that Noiz and Aoba are at a festival in Japan (mainland, not Midorijima), they give each other hickeys against a tree (well, Aoba tries and Noiz succeeds), Aoba sucks at putting on yukata and at the very end of the story, Noiz says something that makes Aoba go all emotional.

The bruise he'd left on Aoba's throat was coming along nicely. Noiz smirked, admiring his own handiwork; the lighting in this secluded part of the park where the festival was being held was poor, but the dark spot of red on Aoba's skin was visible despite the night's best efforts to hide it. Aoba still looked a little short of breath and glassy-eyed -- Noiz wasn't sure whether it was the result of the kiss he'd pressed to his neck or the words that had left his lips -- but it suited him, suited the atmosphere of the night.

His expression must have changed because Aoba's eyes narrowed minutely, gaze becoming a little sharper. 

"I know that look, you brat."

Noiz laughed softly at that, and he leaned in to suck lightly on Aoba's bottom lip. One of his favourite things about Aoba's body was how easily it betrayed his mind; he still managed to look stern when Noiz broke the kiss and pulled away from him, but the slow, sharp shiver that coursed down his spine and through his body as Noiz's arms slid around him couldn't be denied. Noiz splayed both his hands out on the small of Aoba's back, fingertips just barely able to reach the soft flesh of his ass if he pressed Aoba back against the tree just so. Aoba _looked_ annoyed but the mask was breaking, and he closed his eyes without a single word of complaint as Noiz leaned it to kiss him again. One of Noiz's hands slid up to cradle the back of his head, and the vibrations from the soft moan that escaped his throat tickled Noiz's lips.

Noiz could feel the heat on Aoba's face, and he swiped his tongue along Aoba's swollen bottom lip as he pulled away to look at him. It seemed that Aoba's mind and body had finally met halfway, because his face was red and he was breathing unevenly through parted lips.

Aoba swallowed audibly and averted his eyes, before leaning into the hand on the back of his head and whispering, "Not here."

"Of course not," Noiz murmured, curling a loose strand of Aoba's hair around his fingers. "The forest is deeper over there."

"Wha-- oi, Noiz!"

Noiz removed his arms from around Aoba and instead grabbed his hand to guide him away from the main area of the festival. He hissed as he felt Aoba's fingernails dig into the back of his hand, but he didn't stop moving.

"I meant the hotel room when I said not here!"

"It's fine. No one will know."

" _Everyone_ will know, you pervert!"

"They will if you keep yelling," Noiz replied, and he squeezed Aoba's hand in what he hoped was a reassuring way. "Trust me, Aoba."

The fact that Aoba didn't resist or try to pull away from him was reassuring; even if Aoba still called him names and complained about Noiz's desire for him, he'd certainly become more open-minded in the year they'd spent together. 

"Okay, here," Noiz said, pausing behind a tree some way from the main crowd of the festival. He pulled Aoba in and tried to kiss him, but was stopped by Aoba's hand covering his lips.

"I'll decide where we stop."

Noiz tried not to smile at Aoba's stubborn expression as he grabbed his hand and guided him further into the darkness.

* * *

By the time Aoba's pace began to slow, the sounds and lights of the festival were faded and far in the distance. The stars overhead were bright and plentiful through the leaves of the trees and the crickets and cicadas chirped from their hiding places around them.

Aoba slowed, scoped their surroundings and turned on his heel to face Noiz. The soft soil and grass underfoot shifted audibly under the pressure of Aoba's geta. 

"Okay," Aoba murmured, voice low despite the fact that no one was around them. It was even darker out here than it was near the festival but their eyes were adjusting. When Noiz brushed the back of his fingers against Aoba's cheek he could feel the unnatural heat of his skin in his own. Aoba seemed at a loss for what to do, too caught up in nerves and what ifs to will himself to calm down and take action. 

Noiz had no such problem, and he smiled at Aoba's surprised gasp as he guided him to the nearest tree and pressed him against it, easing one of his knees between both of Aoba's. The material of Aoba's yukata was light and cool beneath his palms. He ran his hands across the curves of Aoba's hips before his hands slipped upwards to brush across his chest, fingertips teasing the hint of bare skin where the two sides of the yukata crossed with his fingertips. 

Aoba was already reacting so strongly that Noiz wasn't sure where to touch him first; every action he took caused another shiver or drew another moan from Aoba's lips. His thumb caught a droplet of sweat running from Aoba's neck to his collar bone as he moved, and he brushed the pad of his thumb across Aoba's skin to brush it away. Noiz took the chance presented to him when Aoba's head lolled back against the tree and pressed his lips to Aoba's neck, teeth grazing sharply over the bruise he'd left there earlier.

"Noiz..." Aoba whimpered. His Adam's apple bobbed under the pressure of Noiz's mouth, and the desperate moan that left his mouth as Noiz's fingers brushed across his nipples was sharp and loud.

Noiz laughed softly. "You're so sensitive here. And you're loud when I touch you... aren't you still afraid of being heard?"

Aoba's reply came in the form of an incomprehensible moan, and Noiz grinned. It was always like this. Aoba's better judgement would only resist when it was stronger than his desire, and Noiz enjoyed taking full advantage of this particular weakness.

Noiz could feel how hard Aoba was already, and they were so close together that he could feel Aoba's cock twitch against him when he pressed his knee more sharply between his legs. Beginning to lose patience despite himself, Noiz forced his shaking hands downward, towards Aoba's hips. The humidity in the air was effecting them both, and the light sheen of sweat on their bodies made their skin slide together with amazing ease. Noiz reached for the obi fastened around Aoba's waist, but pulled back with a soft hum without touching it. 

"What's wrong?" Aoba asked, sounding confused and just a little desperate.

"I was just thinking, you might not be able to fix your yukata if I undo it."

The irritated look and flick between the eyes Noiz received was worth it, if only for the way Aoba's gaze softened when he leaned in to give him an apologetic kiss.

It wasn't actually as hard as Noiz though it would be to get beneath Aoba's clothes without completely ruining them. Thankfully, Aoba was more than willing to assist him with his task. Placing a quick, wet kiss on Aoba's exposed collar bone, Noiz dropped to his knees and began to push aside the material of his yukata. 

He'd known Aoba was already hard, but he hadn't expected him to be this bad. There was a dark wet spot on the front of his underwear, visible even in the dim light, and the way Aoba's hips jumped when he palmed his cock through the material made Noiz ache with want. He put his mouth on the spot and sucked, tasting Aoba's precum through the material of his boxers and humming softly in response to the soft gasp of his name.

It didn't take much to make Noiz lose his patience when it came to Aoba, and seeing him like this was definitely one of the best ways to make him to disregard self-control and simply let arousal guide him. He yanked sharply on the waistband of Aoba's underwear and watched with a smirk as Aoba's erection twitched in response to the cooler air. Aoba must have noticed him staring because he tapped the top of his head and looked as annoyed as he could given the situation.

"Ouch."

"You don't need to stare at it," Aoba muttered, averting his eyes from Noiz as his face burned. 

"How can I not?" Noiz whispered, voice husky as he reached out to rub his fingertip in the fluid beading at the slit of Aoba's cock. "You're already so wet here."

Whatever reply Aoba had planned to give him was cut off by his own soft gasp of pleasure as Noiz's fingertip pressed against the head of his cock briefly before pulling away. A string of precum came away with his finger, bridging the gap between their skin. Noiz wrapped his hand around the base of Aoba's dick and flicked his tongue against the head to break it.

Aoba's cock was already slick with fluid and Noiz could taste him on his tongue as he began to move his hand and head, starting a steady rhythm that Aoba immediately began to match with slow rolls of his hips.

"Noiz... _ah_ ," Aoba moaned, raising one hand to his mouth to stifle his moans as Noiz picked up the pace. He left his other hand on the top of Noiz's head, fingers carding through his hair and curling sharply every time Noiz's tongue found a particularly sensitive spot. Noiz took advantage of it, using Aoba's reactions to guide his movements and gently running the fingertips of his free hand down the inside of Aoba's thigh to add to the sensation.

Aoba's cock was already twitching against his palate, precum leaking onto his tongue as he worked the base with his hand. He opened his eyes briefly to take in the sight above him. Aoba really was the most amazing sight when he was like this; free of inhibitions, desperate for release and begging him to move faster. His eyes were shut fast and his mouth was open, and when Noiz took a deep breath and took Aoba's cock as deep as he could, the moan that escaped Aoba's throat was so loud that he couldn't hope to silence it.

"Noiz," Aoba breathed, bottom lip quivering as he spoke, "gonna cum..."

Pulling back slowly and making sure to run his tongue over the sensitive spot under the head as he went, Noiz took his mouth off Aoba's cock with a teasing grin. His hand slowly massaged the base as he raised his free hand to his mouth to wet his fingers. 

Aoba gasped and leaned forward so fast that Noiz was afraid he was going to fall, and he reached out to catch him.

"Okay?" 

"Don't stop," Aoba whispered, sounding short of breath as his hand tightened in Noiz's hair to try and force his mouth back onto his cock, "please..."

Noiz shivered despite the heat coursing through his veins. There was something about the way that Aoba pleaded for release that made him want to stop playing and give him what he wanted nearly every single time. There was a difference between Aoba's begging when he was really, desperately close to cumming, and Noiz could hear it in his voice now.

Wordlessly, Noiz put his mouth back on Aoba's erection and carefully slid his mouth back down the shaft, pushing until he felt the head in the back of his throat. He could feel his jaw and throat protesting against the pressure, but the shivery little moan he heard from above him helped him ignore his own discomfort. He swallowed around the cock in his throat and sucked roughly as he pulled back, and the sudden tightening of Aoba's hand in his hair told him that he was barely holding on.

A few more slow sucks was all that it took to have Aoba cumming hard in his mouth. Noiz pulled off slowly, swallowing down Aoba's release in one go.

"Amazing," Noiz hummed, smirking at Aoba's exhausted expression. "You didn't even need my fingers inside you to cum that fast. And there was so much."

The light smack Aoba aimed at him was easily avoided, and Noiz laughed softly at how content his lover looked.

"Feel good?" Noiz asked, wiping his mouth with the back of one hand and following the curve of Aoba's hip with the other. Aoba was still taking his time to recover, letting his eyes stay shut as Noiz's hand worked over his hip and down to his thigh, soothing the tension that remained from his climax. 

A few more seconds passed before Aoba let out a slow sigh and opened his eyes, a small grin on his face.

"Yeah."

"Good," Noiz said, matching Aoba's smile as he got to his feet. The second he was stable Aoba's hands were reaching to loosen his obi, not hesitating at all even as his expression became a little shy at his own forwardness. Aoba wasn't nearly so careful with Noiz's clothes as Noiz had been with his; the obi came undone and dropped to the ground, and both sides of his yukata were pulled away from his body with a slight edge of roughness that was uncharacteristic of Aoba. Impatient, Noiz though with a grin as Aoba's tongue darted over his lips and he rubbed the bulge of Noiz's cock through his underwear.

Noiz hissed softly as Aoba freed his cock without hesitation and wrapped his hand around it, palm stroking slowly but strongly from base to tip to spread the fluid leaking from the slit down the shaft. The metal of his piercings shone in the dim light as Aoba's hand worked over him, the tightness of Aoba's grip increasing as his fingers found the piercings on the underside of his cock. The extra pressure caused Aoba's hand to tug lightly on the piercings as he jerked Noiz off, and the extra sting made Noiz's erection twitch and heat flare in his stomach.

"Faster," Noiz muttered, hips thrusting forward to meet Aoba's movements. Aoba hummed in the back of his throat and dropped to his knees, hand sliding down to roughly squeeze at the base as his tongue flicked out to taste Noiz's precum. Aoba's hand stilled then, but the firm grip he had on the base of Noiz's cock remained. His gaze lifted once, a little hesitantly to look at Noiz's face but when their eyes met he shied away. The corners of Noiz's lips twitched before they opened in a silent moan as Aoba's mouth worked down the shaft of his cock, leaving wet kisses in its wake.

Noiz was the opposite of Aoba; he'd been reliant on visual stimulation for so long that he couldn't help but watch Aoba's every move. Aoba was more inclined to shut his eyes and simply feel, and it was evident as he followed the contours of Noiz's body with his mouth, lips and tongue. He briefly wrapped his mouth around the base of his cock and sucked before moving lower.

Noiz's breath hitched violently as Aoba's tongue swipe across his balls, tip playing with the piercing at the base of his dick as his hand began moving again. A shaky laugh escaped Noiz's throat and one of his hands found Aoba's hair, running the loose strands through his fingers.

"'s good, Aoba," Noiz said, taking a shaky breath as Aoba moaned and sucked one of his balls into his mouth, rolling it across his tongue. "Keep going, I'm close."

Aoba seemed to redouble his efforts then, hand and wrist moving fast and mouth moving to tug sharply on the piercing. It wasn't long before Noiz's soft moans grew louder and his hand tightened in Aoba's hair, and one more slow suck on his balls was all it took to send him over the edge. Aoba seemed to realise what was happening a little too late and pulled back just as Noiz's release spilled from the tip of his cock, the first spurt of Noiz's cum just barely managing to hit his cheek.

"You could have warned me," Aoba grumbled, face pink as Noiz reached into his dishevelled kimono to retrieve his handkerchief from a hidden inner pocket.

"I did," Noiz said flatly, wiping the fluid from Aoba's face before folding the handkerchief over on itself and putting it back where it had come from.

"You know what I mean!" Aoba snapped, face bright red. He looked a little comical when he was both shy and angry; the loose strand of hair that was now sticking up from his ponytail thanks to Noiz's fingers only added to the effect. Noiz smiled and leaned in to kiss Aoba's newly-cleaned cheek, but a distant whistling sound and explosion stopped him from progressing any further.

"Ah!" Aoba gasped, casting his eyes to the sky as it filled with red sparks. "We're missing the fireworks display!"

Squirming out of Noiz's grasp, Aoba quickly righted his yukata and gestured for Noiz to follow him back to the festival, the loose strand of hair on his head bobbing in time with his rapid footfalls. Noiz let out a sigh and set to work with fixing his yukata. Aoba had really ruined the nice job he'd done with it before they'd left for the festival, but he supposed that it was better for his yukata to be ruined than Aoba's because he could fix his own clothes without much trouble. Aoba wouldn't have had that advantage, if his attempts at dressing them both earlier had been any indication.

Still, the trouble was worth it for the few uninterrupted seconds he had to stare at Aoba once he caught up to him. The happy expression on his lover's face made his chest hurt, and the way the colours of the fireworks lit him up made him look especially beautiful.

Aoba was a little way back from the main crowd of people, so Noiz slowly moved up behind him and grabbed the errant strand of hair poking up from the back of his head. Aoba turned around sharply in response, but his expression softened when he realised who it was.

"This was my fault," Noiz murmured, combing Aoba's hair behind his ear. Aoba attempted a stubborn expression that broke into another smile of delight as more fireworks were fired off. 

"Apology accepted."

"Good," Noiz replied, matching Aoba's smile and moving his hand down to rest loosely around Aoba's hips. When the crowd was distracted, he leaned in to brush his lips over the bruise on Aoba's throat, and Aoba hummed and briefly rested his head against his shoulder in response. 

Noiz wasn't the poetic type by any stretch of the imagination, but he couldn't help but think that this was the perfect end to the evening.


End file.
